Cocky Belt Guy
by Missing Bones
Summary: Missing Bones #04 para 4.18 - “Você veio aqui por uma razão, Booth. E nós dois sabemos qual é.”


**Missing Bones #04**

* * *

**Título:** "Cocky Belt Guy"  
**Autor:** Rebeca Maria e Bruninha Galle  
**Categoria:** B&B: 4ª Temporada, Missing Scene, One Shot, Fluffy  
**Advertências:** nenhuma  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Capítulos:** 01  
**Completa:** [x] Yes [ ] No  
**Resumo:** _"Você veio aqui por uma razão, Booth. E nós dois sabemos qual é."_

* * *

**"****Cocky Belt Guy"****  
****Booth & Brennan****  
****Romance****  
****Oneshot Pós-The Doctor in The Den / Cena Final****  
****By Bruninha Galle e Rebeca Maria**

* * *

Booth observou sua parceira atentamente. Ela tinha uma expressão pensativa – do jeito que mostrava a ele que ela processava uma informação sobre a qual ela não tinha certeza ou não sabia lidar - o caneco amarelo com o logo do Jeffersonian permanecia seguro em suas mãos. O Instituto estava mais silencioso do que o normal àquela hora e os dois eram uma das últimas pessoas no lugar. A plataforma abaixo deles estava anormalmente vazia. O cenho dela franziu e seus olhos voltaram-se para os dele, que ainda a encaravam.

"Estaticamente falando, adolescentes que crescem em um ambiente onde eles se sintam confortáveis e seguros, têm mais chances de serem bem sucedidos no futuro."

Booth a olhou confuso e continuou calado enquanto ela repousava o seu caneco na mesa. Suas mãos se cruzaram na frente do seu rosto e ela apoiou seu queixo nelas.

"Eu não sei o que isso significa." – Ele falou as palavras dela, fazendo-a abrir um rápido sorriso.

"Eu aconselhei Cam a adotar Michelle." – Sua forma direta de falar por vezes ainda o deixava tonto. Essa era uma delas.

Após a momentânea surpresa, um olhar de puro orgulho tomou conta de seus olhos de chocolate. Seu sorriso demonstrou o mesmo sentimento, fazendo Brennan corar visivelmente.

"O que foi?" – Ela perguntou metade tímida, metade curiosa.

"Estou orgulhoso de você, Bones."

Isso fez Brennan desviar os olhos e ele esticou seu braço para tocar em uma das mãos dela. Ao sentir o toque, ela voltou a encará-lo.

"Você fez a coisa certa, Bones." – O tom de voz dele não deixava dúvida quanto à veracidade de suas palavras.

"O que você faria, Booth?"

"Se estivesse no lugar da Cam?"

"Se estivesse no meu lugar, falando com a Cam."

"Se eu tivesse falado com ela, eu falaria para ela seguir o coração dela e fazer o que ele mandasse."

"Mas..."

"Eu sei o que vem a seguir, Bones." – os dois sorriram – "Apenas saiba que você fez o certo e eu tenho orgulho de você, ok?"

Ela sorriu antes de abaixar os olhos e desviar sua atenção para a caneca em suas mãos, como se fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo. Por alguns segundos, talvez minutos, eles caíram num silêncio cômodo, em que ela sabia que ele a encarava, em que ela sentia o toque da mão dele na sua. Era um daqueles momentos deles.

Quando ela voltou a olhar para ele, viu que ele não sorria mais, apenas mantinha o olhar penetrante e sério, que a deixava meio encabulada, meio confusa sobre o que dizer a seguir e como agir. Então ela apenas olhou para o lado, puxando a mão que estava sob a dele e bebericou um gole de café.

"Angela está sendo celibatária." – ela informou, apenas como uma desculpa para mudar de assunto. Booth remexeu-se desconfortável na cadeira e ela sorriu – "Eu não acho uma boa idéia, já que é provado que sexo libera endorfinas no organismo e melhora o humor e a concentração, garantindo assim um maior aproveitamento no ambiente de trabalho."

"Bones..." – ele falou entre dentes.

"Ela está se esforçando para manter o celibato, mas hoje ela mostrou-se claramente interessada no Hodgins, no Sweets e no Clark." – Booth alinhou-se na cadeira, atentando-se ao que Brennan acabara de dizer.

"Nos três?" – ele perguntou, meio exaltado, mas logo se recompôs.

"Foi isso que eu disse, sim." – ela replicou calma e estudou-o enquanto ele novamente se remexia na cadeira, parecendo incomodado com algo que agora ela não sabia identificar.

Por fim, ele encostou-se na cadeira, seu corpo descendo um pouco por ela e seu olhar se focando em nenhum ponto em particular à sua frente.

"Ela afirmou que Clark estava sólido e compacto." – Brennan soltou uma risada ao relembrar a cena que rapidamente se dissolveu quando seu parceiro não a acompanhou.

Olhando para ele, Brennan notou que seu cenho estava fortemente franzido e seus braços estavam cruzados defensivamente em frente ao seu peito.

"Booth?" – Ela chamou-o e ele não pareceu escutar. Na segunda vez, seu tom de voz foi mais firme e mais alto e Booth então voltou a se focar nela. – "Você não precisa se comportar dessa forma enquanto falamos sobre sexo." – Ele a lançou um olhar de aviso. – "Na verdade, estamos falando exatamente o oposto disso. Já que celibato significa..."

"Eu sei o que celibato quer dizer, Bones."

Ele a interrompeu e sua postura voltou a fica reta. Sua boca se abriu algumas vezes e tornou a se fechar, nenhuma palavra sobre aquele assunto conseguindo sair. Balançando a cabeça, Booth levantou-se de súbito, pegou seu casaco pendurado na parte de trás da cadeira e sorriu charmosamente para ela.

"Jantar, Bones?" - ela sorriu de volta e também levantou, seguindo-o para as escadas.

"Preciso só pegar minha bolsa no meu escritório." – Ela o informou assim que os dois alcançaram o piso térreo do departamento de antropologia. Apressando seus passos, ela só parou na entrada do seu escritório ao perceber que Booth não a acompanhava mais. – "Booth?"

Ele parou de andar na direção em que seguia e girou seu corpo de frente para ela.

"Onde você está indo?" - ele passou uma mão pelo cabelo, enfiando-a em seguida no bolso da sua calça.

"Eu tenho que falar com a Angela."

Brennan colocou uma mão na cintura e olhou-o mais confusa do que em todas as outras vezes naquela noite.

"Por que você tem que falar com a Angela?"

"Porque... uh... ela é minha amiga. Eu tenho que falar com ela."

Ele voltou a caminhar em direção da sala da artista e Brennan suspirou frustrada, entrando ela mesma no seu escritório.

Booth não se incomodou em bater na porta e com uma rápida e silenciosa busca, achou Angela usando um de seus computadores.

Encostou-se no batente da porta, colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça e usou o seu melhor sorriso charmoso.

"Olá, Angela." – ele falou, com um tom baixo e sério, quase indiferente – "Eu estava passando por aqui..."

Angela ergueu o rosto e olhou para Booth, parado no batente da porta, com uma postura ao mesmo tempo séria e descontraída e um maldito sorriso charmoso no rosto. Ela sorriu, lendo a expressão –e intenção dele.

"Oh meu Deus, você está dando em cima de mim."

A capacidade de Angela ler as pessoas, como Booth, era o suficiente para desarmá-lo. Ele olhou-a surpreso e ergueu-se, adquirindo uma postura mais séria, tirando imediatamente o sorriso do rosto.

"Não, eu..." – ele passou a mão no cabelo, sentindo-se meio desconfortável, e até estúpido, por ter ido até o escritório dela – "Eu só..." – a expressão de Angela ficou ainda mais séria no segundo seguinte.

"Oh não, você sabe do celibato!" – e dessa vez Booth riu, fazendo um sinal positivo com a cabeça – "Eu tenho ter uma conversa com a Brenn sobre discrição."

"Você sabe que ela não vai entender." – Angela riu.

"Sei mas..."

"Sweets, Angela?" – Booth a interrompeu – "O Hodgins eu entendo. Vocês têm um passado. O Eddie, bom, ele é estranho. Mas o Sweets? Ele tem doze anos, Angela."

"Você não está aqui por causa disso, Booth."

Angela parou e cruzou os braços, dando uma olhada na nova posição de Booth: postura reta, ombros erguidos, braços flexionados, mãos na fivela do cinto. Um sorriso malicioso surgiu em seus lábios e seu olhar encontrou os de Booth, desafiando-o a admitir.

"Foi um erro vir até aqui. Vou indo. Bones está..." – Ele já havia começado a andar de volta até a porta, mas movendo-se incrivelmente rápido, Angela bloqueou a saída dele com seu próprio corpo.

"Você veio aqui por uma razão, Booth." – Ela continuava com sua expressão maliciosa. Um sorriso de pura diversão em seu rosto. Adorava constrangê-lo, o agente durão do FBI. – "E nós dois sabemos qual é." – Ela baixou os olhos para o cinto dele e ele seguiu seu olhar, voltando depois a olhá-la nos olhos.

"Ok, ok." – Angela levantou uma sobrancelha e esperou que ele continuasse falando. – "Eu não entendo." - ela sorriu e deu um passo na direção dele.

"O que você não entende, Booth?"

"Eu uh..." – ele começou hesitante e se sentiu ainda mais desconcertado com o sorriso que ela lhe lançava. Aquilo havia sido uma péssima idéia. – "Bones diria que eu sou bem estruturado."

"Soa como Brennan." – Ela falou em meio a uma risada.

"Então por que você não... uh..." – Ele balançou seu corpo pra frente e pra trás, incerto de como continuar. Angela claramente se divertia com a situação.

"Não dei em cima de você?" – Booth ponderou aquelas palavras por alguns segundos e afirmou com a cabeça -"Não é óbvio?" – ela passou por ele e apanhou uma prancheta na mesa, abraçando-a perto do seu peito.

"Não."

"Claro que não é." – Uma de suas mãos desceu até sua cintura e ela posicionou-se reta, sua voz assumindo um tom sério e ao mesmo tempo descontraído. – "Porque você é da Brenn, Booth."

Booth olhou-a curioso, sem saber exatamente se deveria perguntar por que ela dizia aquilo ou se deveria continuar calado e dar uma desculpa para ir embora. Ele optou pela segunda opção, era mais segura.

"Então vamos apenas dizer que não é porque eu não _quis_ dar em cima de você." – ela continuou, com a voz bastante cética, típico dela quando explicava algo importante – "E apenas colocar como um _código implícito entre melhores amigas_."

Angela sorriu para Booth. Ele entendia o lado dela, claro. E agora parando para pensar, ele não sabia porque ele tinha ido até o escritório dela tirar _satisfações_, quando na verdade ele já sabia os motivos.

"Brenn deve estar te esperando." – ela falou e ele piscou algumas vezes antes de sorrir para a artista.

"Boa noite, Angie."

Booth virou-se e andou pelo corredor. Angela ainda esperou ele se afastar um pouco mais antes de gritar.

"Hei, Booth." – ela sorriu de uma forma maliciosa quando ele se virou para olhá-la – "Você tem um belo traseiro!"

**FIM**

**N/B&B: ****Agradecemos el apoyo de España! Gracias, amigo!**


End file.
